


Pumpkin Spice And Everything Nice

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fictober 2017, Friendship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pumpkin Spice, chilling, just the squads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Chill, Jonas. It’s just a pumpkin spice latte.”





	Pumpkin Spice And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Pumpkin Spice
> 
>  
> 
> Hola people. So I love the possibility of Mikael being non binary but never really explored it because I have trouble with writing the pronouns sometimes. It still messes with my head (grammatically, of course) but I did my best. Hope it turned out alright!

“It’s corporate bullshit.” Isak stifles a giggle as Magnus mouths along beside Jonas. “Don’t laugh, you know it is. How can one entire season be defined by a flavour as vague as ‘pumpkin spice’? Who determined that cinnamon and nutmeg and whatever the fuck else is pumpkin spice? This is years of marketing and brainwashing at play here. I refuse-”

“Chill, Jonas. It’s just a pumpkin spice latte.” The entire gang was chilling at Eva’s house when Isak arrived, a Starbucks cup in hand. 

“Sure, it’s just _a_ pumpkin spice latte. _A_ pumpkin spice latte turns into pumpkin spiced addiction that’s riding on the back of child labour.” Jonas has been a little uptight this last week, and Isak’s been giving him space so that Jonas would come to him when he was ready to talk, but so far, no dice. 

“Jonas, I appreciate that you want to save me from Starbuck’s evil clutches and whatnot, but you really need to calm down man.” Isak sits across him, on Even’s lap. He grins when Even wraps an arm around his waist.

“Aw look at you two. Definitely my favorite couple. After Magnus and I, of course.” Vilde coos from her seat on the floor in front of Magnus. She kisses his knee, and Isak smirks at them. They’ve become a lot more bearable in the last few months. Still, not as cute as he and Even are. They’re definitely the group’s best couple. 

“Takk, Vilde.” Even runs a loving hand through Isak’s hair. The group laughs when Eva begins protesting (“How dare you? Noora and I are clearly the best couple out of all of you losers.” To which Chris responds by chanting “Los Losers for life” until everyone is gasping and red in the face).

Mikael jumps over the back of the couch, narrowly missing Chris’ arm, and slides into the empty space next to Jonas. They lace their fingers together, Jonas momentarily turning away from Isak to kiss them.

“What are we talking about, kiddies?” Mikael makes it their mission to tease the boys about how young they are. 

“Jonas is trying to dissuade us all from playing into Starbuck’s deceptive festive marketing. I think pumpkin spice might have killed his mother or something.” Isak snorts into his cup, bouncing a little when Even shifts under him.

“Aw don’t be mean, he’s just upset because I gave him one and he liked it.” They tweak Jonas’ nose, giggling when he scowls at them.

“Is that what this is about?” Isak smirks until Jonas finally relents, rolling his eyes while he smiles at him. 

“It made me feel a little like a hypocrite.” Mikael puts their arm around him, holding Jonas close. 

“Jonas, you’re a great person, some drink isn’t going to change that. Love you, man.” He reaches out, fist bumping his brother. The tension evaporates from Jonas’ posture, and he relaxes into the couch. Isak’s relieved to see him like that.

“Oh wow, is that _the_ Isak Valtersen actually telling someone he loves them? I never thought I’d live to see the day.” Isak didn’t even know Mahdi was here.

“Ok, fuck you. I tell Even I love him all the time.” Even tightens his grip on Isak, not even pausing his conversation with Yousef.

“Yeah but that’s because he sucks your dick.” When did this turn into roast Isak hour?

“Fine, that’s cool. Gang up on me. I’ll make sure Even never cooks for your ungrateful asses ever again.” He’s pretty sure it’s Magnus choking on air in the background.

“Dude, we were just joking. You are the least emotionally constipated person we know, promise.” He’d be more insulted if it wasn’t true, but Isak is painfully aware of his lack of emotional maturity when it comes to anyone other than Even. 

“Whatever. Jonas, do the ‘corporate bullshit’ thing again. ” Isak drains the last of his PSL, and lets his head fall back onto Even’s shoulder.

“So basically, even though pumpkin spice lattes are delicious, we really shouldn’t support-”

He lets the rest of Jonas’ rant lull him to sleep, safe in Even’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos make my day<3


End file.
